Tokio Kuryuu (LINK)
Tokio Kuryuu (九竜トキオ, Kuryuu Tokio) is the protagonist of .hack//LINK: Twilight Knights and .hack//Link. Online Appearance |-|Normal= Tokio first appears identical to his offline apperance from the moment he entered The World R:X. His most distinguishing features are his goggles, messenger bag, yellow tape on both cheeks, and a pair of long black-and-yellow wristbands. In contrast to the light armor Tokio imagined himself wearing he has the same black pants and white shirt with two symbols for infinity on the sleeve that he wears to school. Tokio wields a double edge sword in his right hand and a twin sword mimicking Kite's amateur blades in his left hand. |-|Xth Form= In his Xth Form Tokio model becomes similar to the armor he wears in his dreams and instead of twin blades, he wields two broadsword-sized blades with have gear-hilts that can slide off the blade and be used as a flailing weapon. Personality He acts rather ridiculous at times, thinking that he was meant for a greater purpose, then accidentally causing problems for himself and others. But despite his goofy demeanor, Tokio shows that in battle, he is a determined and strong-willed warrior. Offline Basic Info Tokio is a 14-year-old boy. He is a gifted gamer and could easily beat any game overnight. Tokio doesn't care much about the real world and dreams of him real self as hero in a fantasy world. For hobbies Tokio enjoys gaming, especially in RPG and sports games. He is also interested in baseball. History |-|Main Series= .hack//Link : Tokio first appears as a knight in a reoccurring dream. In the dream Tokio defeats a dragon in order to save a mysterious princess however his dream always ends just after meeting the girl. Sometime later still believing everything is a dream Tokio finds himself in The Maze of The Final End and is guided by a famous player character identified as Kite while trying to remember all of the events over the past few days. As they reach the end of the maze Tokio recovers his memory and Kite makes a final request before disappearing from the field. In the real world a new transfer student named Saika Amagi resembling the princess from Tokio’s dream had been added to the same class as Tokio. After Saika invited Tokio to meets her on the rooftop of the school she order him to become a hero and takes out a P-COM to use a mysterious black disk dated 2019.12.24, by JxxxxAmagi to transfer Tokio into The World R: X. : Later at the Oblivion City Mac Anu Tokio is approached by the leader of Schicksal Flugel, but protected by the leader of the Twilight Knights Kite, and discovers that he’s physically in the game. Then as the two leaders battle Flugel attacks Tokio with the Divine Spear of Nachtmart to distract the hero and shoot Kite with Brieler Rössle. Conversely even as Kite is defeated and becomes crystal the hero uses Data Drain to drive Flügel away and explain to Tokio that The World is not an ordinary game and that he must become a hero himself. Subsequently as Tokio remember his promise he wakes up to find himself on a large blue ship known as Grand Whale and not soon after viewing as Tokio is filled with confusion Saika materializes via a PC hologram to clarify the situation. As following her entrance Saika explains to Tokio that he is currently in a custom PC created by her to protect his real body which is stored in the game as data and at the time because of CC Corp. The World R:X is within a beta form of the game and closed to the public. Saika continues to make clear that in order to restore Kite and gain her cooperation Tokio must chase after the Chrono Cores located in the Akashic Records which can be resurrect the Twilight Knights, whom similar to Kite remain as stone statues in Mac Anu. Then listening to Saika Tokio returns to the city and follows her directions into The Akasha Tower where Saika, for Tokio's lack of courage to advance himself, uses an electrocution program to force Tokio into the Memory of Lake a zone connected to the Akashic Records. : As a consequence once entering the records Tokio arrives in an earlier version of Delta Server named The Aqua City of Mac Anu from 2009 A.D. where while exploring the town Tokio catches part of an argument between Tsukasa and Mimiru. Comparable to how Tokio is also imprisoned within the game Tsukasa attempts to log out of The World but is stopped at The Chaos Gate and driven to exit the dispute via the use of a field area instead. As a result in the intervening time Mimiru decides to leave Tsukasa at to himself however as she becomes worried about Tsukasa, Mimiru encounters Tokio and after introducing herself the two search for his location. |-|Adaptions= .hack//LINK: Twilight Knight : In the comic Tokio is an gifted gamer and could easily beat any game overnight. He was excited about The World R:X however missed the registration period. One day Saika Amagi invites him to the school rooftop where a mysterious black disk dated 2019.12.24, by JxxxxAmagi transports Tokio into the game. After being transported into the game Tokio finds himself in a fight between Kite and Flügel. Kite discovers that Tokio is unable to logout. The battles ends and Kite asks Tokio to find his friends. By using their powers Tokio can access the Akashic Records and escape from the game. During his quest, Tokio becomes unsure of his abilities, but after seeing Alkaid in an arena battle, Tokio becomes determined to become a powerful warrior just like her. Trivia *Tokio's school emblem has the same infinity as Aura's brooch. *Tokio's left-hand blade is the same as Kite's Amateur Blades in The World R:1. Gallery File:Hacklink112014.jpg| Normal - Cross Rengeki. File:Hacklink112016.jpg| Xth form - Cross Rengeki. File:Tokio Guild Moogle.jpg| Toki-runty. File:Tokio.jpg| Tokio as a knight in a dream. File:Tokio Concept Art1.jpg| Concept Art of Tokio's expressions. File:LINKTokioConcept.jpg| Tokio's Concept Art. Category:LINK Characters Category:Real World Characters Category:LINK: Twilight Knights Characters Category:X'over Characters Category:Bullet Characters